


Thin Walls

by E_Scribble



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ? obviously sex, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Control Freak! Louis, Dom/sub, Flirting, Harry is VERY UNSURE OF WHAT THE HECK TO DO, Like intense i think he's a genie or something like idek, Louis is a cocky lil shit, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, mysterious Zayn is mysterious, not sure where this came from or what it turned into, so many tags this is god-awful i dont even think anyone reads this far into the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Scribble/pseuds/E_Scribble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's apartment walls are thin. Very thin. </p>
<p>Harry's neighbor likes to fuck. Very loudly. </p>
<p>Harry decides he must put an end to it. Very adorably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHAHAHAHHA 
> 
> I wrote this for my friend (i'm not sure if she goes on here but Bai, if you do, HELLO)
> 
> Please enjoy whatever this even is

Harry was trying very hard to _not_ be rude; he was trying his bloody best.

However, the loud moans from directly across his wall were getting rather, well, _loud_ , and as it was three in the morning, and Harry had work in four hours - he would favor a wink of sleep or two before then.

He turned over on his ruffled pillow, his dark gray duvet curling with his spine.

“Oh, oh, _oh_!” There was a thud, and Harry blinked his eyes back open, staring at the wall in front of him. “Oh, _Louis_ , fuck me, please!”

Harry felt his spine stiffen, and he finally stood up and threw his sheets back down against his bed.

He was sick and tired of this _Louis_ character, what with his loud fucks and even louder moans and his _name_. It was ridiculously perfect to scream in bed.

It wouldn’t have been as bad if the late night fucking hadn’t been a reoccurring thing.

But it was.

_Nightly_.

And Harry, because of that, knew almost every swear word and then some, a position called The Sex Tiger, and the fact that Louis was a complete control freak in bed.

Harry shook his head as he stormed out of his apartment; sure that what he was doing wasn’t _horribly_ terrible. He needed his sleep, after all.

Standing before the infamous Louis’ apartment, Harry shuffled on his feet awkwardly before knocking three times, softly.

He waited about a minute before his uncommon anger flared and he banged on the door. There was a startled muffle and the sound of sheets ruffling, bare feet padding across hardwood.

Then the door was turning, opening to reveal the most devastating man Harry had ever seen in his entire life.

His face was sharp and defined, from the jut of his hollow cheekbones to his cutting jawline, bright and curious eyes devouring Harry. His thick chocolate hair was wildly mused and his midriff was bare, and Harry assumed he was also nude underneath the sweatshirt he held over his groin in a weak attempt to cover himself presentably. Harry swallowed thickly.

“Hullo,” the man, god, _Louis_ , said pleasantly, and _fuck_ his voice was going to rub Harry raw.

“Uh,” Harry muttered staring at Louis’ chest before thrusting his hand out. “I’m Harry,” Louis looked down at his proffered hand, then smiled a little half-smile that had his lip curling up – _sex_ – and reached out to shake it.

Harry’s hands had always been something of _paws_. His sister often referred to them as ‘Harry’s _big meaty claws_ ’ which he found extremely insulting. He was used to having rather large hands, but when he stared at his and Louis’ entwined fingers (Louis had a peculiarly sensual method of shaking one’s hand) he was astounded. He dwarfed Louis’ hand.

Without thinking, Harry reached out his other hand to grasp Louis’ hand for inspection. Louis made no complaint, only tilted his brow up with a small smirk. His hands weren’t feminine, they were masculine and squared at the palm, nails rounded off, but they were _delicate_. Soft and small and fine-boned.

“Your hands are awfully small,” Harry said, and Louis made a noise of offense and removed his hand.

“I beg to differ, any hand would look small next to your giant mitt of one. Even David Hasselhoff.”

Harry was slightly affronted. “David Hasselhoff is perfect,” he replied.

Louis let another one of his half-smiles slip, and Harry felt his knees weaken. He could suddenly see very clearly how he got so many romps a week.

Which, speaking of.

“Uh, I am here to uh,” Harry smiled nervously and glanced down. He realized with a sudden flush that he was wearing his boxers and his boxers alone.

Louis was still watching him with a sort of controlled amusement that made Harry even _more_ nervous, squirming about in the hallway like someone had shoved a fistful of ants down his drawers.

“To ask you to maybe keep it quiet?”

Louis blinked in surprise, his soft mouth shaping around a surprised, quiet, and _amused_ ‘oh’.

“Oh dear, I am _terribly_ sorry.” Louis smirked, and Harry blushed. “I suppose I’ll just have to gag Vicky with her own thong now.”

Harry felt a bit of his brain break away in that moment.

“Um, no, no that’s-“ Harry began, trying to desperately right the situation.

“It’s what?” Louis asked, delicately sinister. His eyes were _sex_. His voice was _arousal_.

“It’s not just… tonight. It’s, like, basically every night, and usually I’d help a bloke out and let him do what he must but I have work tomorrow, and I’m really tired already, and I don’t really want to burn any buns again, that would be bad and…” Harry stopped slowly, aware he had been babbling. Louis looked thoroughly entertained, and Harry had the thought that a guy who got interrupted while having sex should have been a _bit_ more rushed than Louis seemed to be.

“You work at a bakery?”

Harry blinked. “I- what?”

“You said you didn’t want to burn the buns again.”

Harry sighed. “Yes, okay, but that’s not the point.”

Louis had a glint in his eye Harry wasn’t sure he liked. “Alright, mate. I’ll keep it in mind,” then he winked and closed the door.

It was silent the rest of the night.

*

Harry woke the next morning a strange mixture of sleep-drunk, pleased, and embarrassed. He faintly recalled asking Louis to, very kindly, _shut it_ , and in the end he had. However, Harry was almost positive he had been embarrassed somewhere in there. It wasn’t possible for him to make it out of a situation _without_ embarrassing himself, actually.

Stumbling out of bed, Harry slipped on his khakis, which were getting a bit too snug around the bum area, and swiftly pulled his pastel blue bakery shirt over his head. He didn’t bother with anything else, other than a quick brush of his teeth. He was going to be back with the breads anyway, so no one would see him.

He was quiet most of the way on the subway, occasionally smiling politely at the elderly or cooing at a baby. Sleep still clogged his mind like a thick fog. He wasn’t used to sleeping so soundly.

It was nice.

Pushing into the bakery, Harry rubbed at his eyes before bringing them down. And stopped. In his tracks.

He felt someone shove into his back, and he instantly mumbled an apology, before blushing and quickly trying to make it into the cloying heat of the ovens.

But alas, he was caught.

“Harry, is that you?”

Harry turned slowly, smiling politely, trying to hide the very obvious blush on his face. “Hello, Louis.”

Louis smiled, looking absolutely, ridiculously chipper for seven o’clock in the morning. Harry tried not to think about what Louis had been doing the night before.

‘ _I guess I’ll just have to gag Vicky with her own thong, then_.’

Harry cleared his throat. He glanced over and his boss saw him, smiling kindly. She thought he was talking to a _flame_. Oh, god.

“I’m impressed you remembered my name,” Louis said with a grin, casually shoving his hands into his _tight tight tight_ black skinny jeans. He was wearing a loose white tank top covered by a thin leather jacket. Aviators hung from the neck of his shirt.

“Well, I’ve heard it through the walls enough times.” Harry replied instantly, barely thinking, too busy looking at the way Louis’ hair lit up gold in the sunlight.

Louis slowly raised his eyebrows, amusement and sympathy sliding across his expression. “I apologize mate. I honestly didn’t know our walls were so thin.”

Harry nodded, then grinned a little. “Maybe I’ll have to show you sometime with a one-nighter of my own, yeah?”

Louis’ cool, calm attitude vanished. His back stiffened, and his smile went tight. “Of course. An eye for an eye, right?” He smiled, but it looked forced. Harry shifted slightly, unsure of what he had said.

“Right, well. I’d better get back in the kitchen. See you later,” Harry smiled again, flustered and unsure, then started walking back towards the kitchen.

“Ey, and Harry?” Louis called, his hands still stuffed inside his jeans.

“Yes?”

Louis mouth curved beautifully at the corner. “Don’t burn the buns again, okay?”

*

Harry couldn’t, for the life of him, get Louis out of his head. He knew, internally, that was exactly what Louis was playing at. Turning up nearly everywhere Harry went; seemingly innocent adventures to the grocery store, the mall, the basketball courts, the park Harry regularly feeds the ducks at.

Louis does it in just the exact way, though – he lets his presence be known, makes Harry aware of him in every sense of the word, almost as if all his little hairs and nerves and _skin_ is geared towards Louis’s movements.

For example: when Harry was crouched, lazy and relaxed in loose joggers and a holey crewneck twice as big as him, tossing bread bits at the ducks, Louis happened to jog by. His shaggy hair was held back with a red bandana, his tank top sticking to his glistening body. Harry couldn’t focus for the rest of the time.

Setting his drink back down at the bar with an annoyed grunt, he slumped onto the sticky counter and closed his eyes. He knew was Louis was playing at. His room had been quiet over the past two weeks – too quiet for Harry’s liking. It was almost more distracting than it had been before.

Soft music was playing from a speaker somewhere above Harry – something that sounded a lot like ‘Dancing in the Moonlight’. Harry was about to get up and leave when he heard a soft sound from the bartender.

He panicked for a moment; worried it might be Louis.

However, when he looked up he didn’t find Louis staring back at him with bright eyes.

It was still an attractive man – Harry couldn’t seem to escape them, these days. In fact, the man he was looking at was probably the most attractive human Harry had ever laid eyes on. His cheekbones were sharp and angular, his eyes dark and mysterious, thickly lined by inky lashes. Faint stubble coated his delicately boned features, and his mop of black hair was shaved short on both sides, leaving a thick strip down his skull.

It somehow suited him quite nicely.

“You seem down, lad,” he said in a quiet, chipper voice.

Harry swallowed thickly before shrugging his shoulders. “Just a confused bloke at a pub, is all.”

The man smiled slightly, tossing the rag around his shoulders casually. “Well, then, at least humor me. I don’t get many customers willing to talk about more than whiskey.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “What makes you think I’m willing to talk?”

The bartender shrugged. “Your hair.”

Harry made an affronted noise before sighing. “Oh, belt up. My hair isn’t even that bad tonight.”

The man just smiled slightly, then glanced down and quietly wiped the counter. He didn’t appear to be waiting for anything, and that prompted Harry to speak.

“It’s just, this guy,” Harry began, rolling his eyes at the small smirk the guy threw his way.

“He’s supremely gorgeous, like in the worst kind of bad-boy rugged ‘I’ll fuck you into the mattress and then through the next few floors’ kind of guy.” Harry rubbed a hand over his soft face. “So, he’s my next door neighbor at my apartment complex. He puts his todger to good use, let me tell you.”

The bartender laughed quietly, leaning against the counter to listen.

“So, I asked him like a week and half ago to knock off, because I had work the next morning. Ever since then, he’s been _everywhere_. We had one conversation, and now suddenly he is almost always where I happen to be. I can’t tell if I should be scared, annoyed, or charmed.”

“Well, I believe that this particular boy is hell-bent on either getting your attention, which he’s seemed to have grabbed, or getting you into his bed. You’ve presented quite a challenge to him, you have. He’s not really sure how to respond.”

Harry frowned slightly at the man. He was talking quite strange, like he _knew_ Louis.

“Do you know Louis?” Harry asked, and the bartender smiled brightly.

“I can honestly say that I don’t _know_ Louis Tomlinson. Personally, anyways. I know a lot of people though.”

Harry was very tempted to stand up and flee the pub, but he took another drink from his mug, just because he was enjoying the buzzing feeling traveling through his veins.

The bartender stood and grabbed onto both ends of the towel hanging around his neck so his arms hung. “Either way, Harry, I believe both you _and_ Tommo have been presented with challenges you never expected. I, for one, am quite excited to see how it turns out.” The man winked, grinning.

Harry made a face, then quickly stood and wobbled his way to the door, too disturbed to care about being rude.

Just as he swung out of the door, he glanced back. There was a bartender there, but not the same one that had been talking to him. This one was pudgy and balding, sweating slightly around his temple.

Blinking and shaking his head, Harry pushed the rest of the way out of the pub.


	2. Noise Complaint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow.

Harry stared at his empty bed, angrily yanking at his curls. He knew Louis was waiting for something – there was a kind of playful game that he was poking Harry to join – only, he didn’t know _how_.

He thought that Louis was probably laughing to himself, snickering at the fact that Harry hadn’t banged anyone yet. Harry bit his already swollen lip for the millionth time. He knew what he was about to do was extremely childish, probably very dumb, and completely embarrassing.

He was going to fake sex.

He had convinced himself of this idea when he had been sitting at his couch, absently eating a bagel, and realized that he had only ever heard Louis’ _lovers_ screaming out, not himself.

So, Harry figured he could turn it around. Since he preferred to bottom anyways, it only made sense that he was the one moaning, right?

Harry, though, was not quite a good actor, so he had to maintain a certain sense of reality, and he planned to do this by jacking off all the while.

And the last bit of his plan that he had spent much too long considering: the name of his faux lover.

Harry had actually gone so far as to Google their names, in fact, and he found one, that while not _Louis_ , was nearly as good.

Nick.

Harry smiled happily as he slid onto his bed. He was overall proud of his plan, sure it was as solid as a sex scheme could be.

He made sure everything was quiet on the other side of the wall before he stumbled towards his bed, breathing heavily against his cupped palm. He fell loudly onto his bed, smiling when the springs creaked. Harry knocked his knee against the wall softly, then gave a muffled whimper.

He was enjoying this far too much.

At this point, he slid his hands down into his pants, cupping himself lovingly, rubbing over the seam of his boxers, pulling a choked gasp from his lips.

“N-Nick,” he ground out, nearly forgetting the made-up name.

He slipped his hands into his boxers, gasping and closing his eyes against the sudden friction. He bit his lip and hit his knee against the wall once more, grinning as he pulled up harshly once more, eliciting another gasp from his swollen lips.

“Yes, please, ah,” he whispered the last part, canting his hips up gently. He increased his pace, pumping himself faster, closing his eyes tightly as he moaned a bit more theatrically than necessary. He imagined _Louis_ doing this to him; cupping his balls and smiling sweetly, then wrapping his firm, small hand around Harry’s length and grinning, watching as he fell apart under his touch.

“Shit,” he groaned, his voice at least ten octaves lower than usual. He tugged a bit harder, precome trailing from the head, making his strokes slick and messy, just the way he liked them. He was breathing hard, and wasn’t really aware of the fact that he kept hitting his clenched fist against the wall behind him.

“Nick!” He cried, biting his lip harder, pushing desperately into his own hand, the image of Louis wrapping his silk tie around Harry’s mouth to silence him filling his mind.

He gasped, a ragged, wrecked sound, and arched his back so his head hit the wall. He didn’t even notice, not with the swirling tendrils of pleasure rippling through his body, along with the fact that he was so hard he didn’t think it was possible.

“Shit, shit, _fuck_ ,” Harry ground out, throwing his head back, mouth open, eyes clenched as his orgasm took him. “ _Louis_ ,” he cried, hips bucking high, riding out the last of his orgasm.

Relaxing into his comforter, Harry sighed, a slight smile on his face. He was going to count that as a job well done. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, he arched his back, stretching. Then stopped.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck him, he had _screamed_ Louis’ name. Right at the very end, when perhaps Louis had had enough of the ‘sex’ and stopped listening. Still though, what if Louis had listened all the way through?

The thought brought a pleasant, warm shiver running along his arms.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes, rolling around on his bed before standing up blearily and grabbing a sticky note from his fridge, scribbling a quick fake number on it before adding Nick’s name with a winky face.

He peered out his peeky hole in the door before quietly opening his door, sticking the note on it, then closing it rather loudly. Harry rushed back to his bed, throwing himself under the covers, a large, stupid grin on his face. Perhaps he was just making a fool of himself; perhaps Louis wasn’t the type to get jealous, or perhaps he didn’t even care for Harry.

However, something told Harry that _perhaps_ that wasn’t the case.

*

That next morning, Harry woke up, sticky-eyed and thick-headed. He blinked and smacked his lips before letting his head fall back against his pillow. He remembered last night with painful clarity, and the embarrassment that accompanied those memories made his cheeks burn. Sliding out of bed quickly, he walked over to his door, hoping he could grab the sticky note before anyone of significance (Louis) saw it.

He opened his door, sticking his front half out of it to quickly snatch the note, when another door opened.

Harry, frozen, glanced up, mouth hanging open, curls tumbling and falling recklessly down to his shoulders. He watched as Louis stepped out of his flat, looking chipper and crisp, legs hugged by skinny jeans so tight there was no need to imagine how he must look like outside of clothes. His shirt was loose and white, a soft looking cotton.

Harry held absolutely still, thinking somewhere in the back of his sleep-clogged brain that if he didn’t move, then maybe Louis wouldn’t see him.

That, however, was not the case. Right as Louis was turning from locking his door, he made swift eye contact with Harry, who still had his bare midriff sticking out of the door.

“Right then,” Louis said slowly, a small smile creeping onto his face. Harry blushed and smiled slowly back, inching his hand up his door. Louis noticed and quickly latched onto the note. He snatched it from the door as Harry made a desperate grab for the paper.

Louis’ eyes darkened when he saw who it was from, but he quickly covered it with a smile. Handing the sticky note over, he stuffed his hands into his pockets

“So, I heard you had quite the time, last night,” he started slowly, the same sly smile creeping up his face. Harry nodded, panicked for a moment that he knew that Harry had been lying.

“Uh,” Harry blushed, running his hand nervously through his thick hair. “Well, yeah, you could, uh, say that.” Harry smiled again, a cheeky little thing he knew Louis would love.

“Ah, yes,” Louis said in his high-pitched, tinny voice. “And, would it have happened to be a threesome?” He took a step closer to Harry, smiling softly.

Harry felt the breath in his lungs shudder to a stop. He dropped his cheeky grin almost immediately, and the note crumpled in his fist. “No, not at all,” Harry replied, somehow unable to break eye contact with Louis.

“That’s rather peculiar,” Louis began, smiling happily at Harry, bending low so their eyes were aligned.

“And, um, how so?” Harry swallowed thickly, breathing quite a bit more shallowly than he had before.

“It seems I heard _two_ names, last night, through the wall,” Louis said, tapping his finger on his chin, as if deliberating. “Or am I mistaken?”

Harry was ensnared in Louis’ bright eyes, unable to look away, only able to speak the truth. “No, not mistaken,” Harry said slowly, trailing his eyes over Louis’ lips. “Just a slip of concentration, that’s all,”

Louis’ eyes went wide, and a slight blush erupted across his cheeks. Harry took a moment to process what he had just said, then promptly died. Slipping back inside his door, he closed it hastily, without so much as a wave in Louis’ direction.

*

The next Harry saw Louis, it was as he was leaving his apartment to go to the grocery store. He was wearing a shirt that said, ‘I’d Rather Be Naked’ and Harry nearly ran into his other neighbor when he saw that.

Louis winked over in his direction. “Watch where you’re going, Styles.”

Harry spluttered in his spot for a moment, unsure of exactly what to do with his hands. Luckily, all Louis did was smirk at him a beat longer, the swagger down the hallway, the cant of his hips making Harry curl his fingers against the soft fabric of his joggers.

He had to figure out how to either get Louis in bed, or out of his life. Though, he really would prefer the former.

*

The bar was dark and foggy when Harry pushed his way in, searching for the god-like bartender he had talked with before. Unfortunately, the pudgy, slightly sweaty man was perched behind the wooden bar. He had a rag slung over his shoulders and was picking at his nails.

Harry shoved through the crowd of writhing people, coming to an aggressive stop before the bartender. The man looked up, wiping sweat from his brow.

“What can I get for ya?” he asked in a gravelly voice.

Clearing his throat, Harry took a hesitant seat. “Do you, um.” How was he supposed to ask this? ‘Hello, do you have any exceptionally attractive workers here with a flair for dramatics and a knack for disappearing suddenly?’ No. He rapped his knuckles against the bar once more. “Do you have any other workers here? Young, dark haired? Um, attractive?”

The bartender looked at him for a beat, then two. Harry’s hands twitched and he accidentally hit his knee on the wooden board of the countertop. Then the man cracked an amused smile and shook his head.

“You mean Louis?”

Harry was almost positive all the blood left his head for at least three seconds. Blinking, Harry mouthed silently at the retreating bartender’s back, unable to call him back. It couldn’t be _Louis_. If it was, Harry swore to himself that he would stand up and leave. It was nearing on creepy, if he were being honest, how much Louis had been popping up in his life of late.

Sitting on the stool, heart racing in his throat, Harry twiddled his thumbs and ignored all the hands brushing up against his back as he waited. Suddenly, there was a commotion in the backroom, behind the door, and he could hear two voices. One, light and tinny, just a bit scratchy.

“Oh, he said attractive, did he? Blow it out your arse, Al. You just don’t wanna work, wanna go ‘nd take a smoke break I reckon.”

Harry’s heart barely had time to react before there was a figure pushing out of the swinging door, all lean muscle and gorgeous chocolate hair, electrifying eyes and cutting jawline.

Jesus.

Louis was looking down as he walked out, and looked up when he heard Harry choke slightly.

His eyes slotted through several emotions before landing on amused. “Styles, were you the one asking for me?”

Harry couldn’t seem to find the words to spit out of his mouth, so he continued to stare at Louis. Louis’ amusement was starting to fade, replaced by confusion.

“Is somethin’ the matter, Harry?”

Oh, God. His name. In Louis’ voice. In his _mouth._

Harry quickly stood from the stool, hitting his knee once more on the counter, and proceeded to flee. His foot got caught on the leg of the stool, so he tripped on his way. He heard Louis calling his name from behind him, and he knew, logically, he was probably losing his mind.

However, that did not stop him from plunging into the crowd of moving bodies, unsure of where he was going to go, other than _away_. He never wanted to confront Louis tonight. That was meant for another night, when he could build himself up for rejection, after the mysterious bartender had told him some secret life lessons, after he had found another place to live.

So, maybe running away _was_ the best option at this point. He could always blame it on alcohol later.

He had almost reached the door, studiously ignoring Louis’ calls after him. He didn’t want to look back to see if Louis had followed him out of the bar. Didn’t want to overthink what it meant if he hadn’t.

His hand was on the door handle, in the process of pushing it open so he could flee out into the cold night. Then someone’s leg got tangled up with his, and he tripped, the door handle slipping from his grasp as he tumbled to the floor. He landed on his side with a grunt, and blinked up at the hand offered.

“Sorry ‘bout that mate,” came the absolutely gleeful voice. Harry took the man’s hand with a frown, allowing himself to be pulled up.

He was staring into the face of the beautiful bartender. His black hair was soft looking and shaggy, and he had a piercing in his nose, but it was most definitely him.

Harry was torn between hugging him and punching him. “Where have you been? I was looking for you, and I _know_ you know it. And of _course_ Louis works here, and of _course_ you weren’t working tonight.”

The man blinked at him, mischief giving his dark eyes a little twinkle. “Sorry, mate. You must be a little drunker than you thought, yeah?” He patted him on the back, and Harry glared at him, opening his mouth to say something when he felt a hand on his back.

“Harry, eh, Harry?”

He was being turned around, and was once again staring at Louis’ face. The bartender somehow had gone from standing right next to him to outside of the bar, grinning happily at him through the thick window. Harry was officially overwhelmed.

“Harry, you raging lunatic, what’re you doing here?” Louis asked, and the words were completely drenched with fondness.

Harry was not in control of what he did next. He ducked his head and grabbed Louis’ sides, yanking him closer. Their lips met with an electricity that made him gasp. Louis went rigid with surprise, then pliant as his hands slid up Harry’s shirt and across his jaw. His lips were soft and smooth, forceful against Harry’s own. He tasted of mint and Scotch, and Harry groaned and licked into his mouth. Louis’ hands tightened on Harry’s shirt, and he bit his lower lip with a growl.

Harry was suddenly up against the wooden wall, arching his neck for air as Louis latched onto his neck with sugar sweet kisses that made chills travel down Harry’s spine.

“Louis,” Harry panted, stomping his foot on the floor as Louis bit into his neck, curling his fingers into the thin fabric of Louis’ shirt.

The sound of his name seemed to startle Louis out of some sort of state, and he blinked and took a step back, his mouth swollen and hanging open in shock.

Harry stood, or, more accurately, leaned, back and panted softly. He looked out the window and saw the bartender still standing. When he noticed Harry, he gave him a joyous thumbs up, winked, then disappeared into thin air.

Harry normally would have been more concerned with his level of sanity, but Louis Tomlinson was currently panting and attentive in front of him, and nothing else really mattered at the moment.  

“Harry, for God’s sake, what was that?”

Harry blushed and grinned slightly, tugging his hands through his hair. “I’m, uh, not exactly sure.”

Louis stared at him a bit longer, running his tongue over his lips a couple of times. He glanced back at the bar, then returned his electric gaze to Harry.

Then, grinning, he said, “It sure was a helluva lot better than most love confessions I’ve had.”

Harry smiled and opened his mouth to say something – ‘I love you’ or maybe ‘Fuck me right here right now, please’ but before he could, Louis was gone.

Harry blinked. What was it with bartenders and disappearing? Was it apart of the trade? Harry stood still for a moment, unsure if he should try and find Louis, or walk out of the bar and cool down under the stars. But he caught Louis leaning over the bar, his ass splayed spectacularly, shouting something to Al before sliding back across the bar and hopping to the floor.

He sidled up to Harry with the smuggest little smirk Harry had ever seen, and placed his palm on the small of Harry’s back.

“Shall we?” Louis asked, and Harry, not for the first time tonight, was speechless as he was led from the club.

*

Sitting in the cab with Louis was like holding a flaming match above a pool of gasoline. Exciting, electric, and very, very dangerous.

Louis was a smooth as his name. He was all grace and gentlemanly charm on the way out of the pub, perfectly sweet and humorous. Harry was a little unsure of how to swallow that, considering his tongue had been down his throat not ten minutes ago, but he went with it. Once they slid into the cab, Louis leaned forward and murmured their address to the cabbie, the low tenor of his voice putting Harry’s nerves on edge.

He slid back into his seat, and grinned delicately over at Harry, who had managed not to embarrass himself. However, he hadn’t exactly _said_ anything yet.

“So, Harry,” Louis began, and Harry had to place his hand over his crotch carefully. His fucking _voice_. He made everything sound like a sin.

“You were looking for a bartender?” Louis asked, his eyes heavy lidded, lips soft and curving around a smile. “An attractive, dark haired bartender?”

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to concentrate despite Louis’ finger curling through tendrils of his hair. When Harry didn’t speak, Louis tugged slightly on Harry’s hair, raising his eyebrows.

“Uh, yes.” Harry began, and Louis ran his thumb over Harry’s lower lip.

“How did you know I worked there?”

“I didn’t,” Harry spoke before he even could snap his mouth shut.

Louis grinned fondly at him, sliding his hand to the back of Harry’s head and pulling him forward for a sweet, lingering kiss, completely unlike the one they had shared in the pub. “I think you’ve had a little much to drink, yeah?”

Harry would have agreed with him in an instant, except for the fact that he hadn’t even touched alcohol tonight.

“Uh, well, no.” Harry’s eyes couldn’t seem to snap away from Louis’s swollen lips, the velvet way they slid words between his teeth.

Louis’ eyes snapped up to Harry’s, a question in his bright eyes. “No? Love, then _what_ are you so goofy on?”

The feeling of Louis’ light fingers sliding smoothly down his arm made him shiver and close his eyes with a harsh breath. When he opened them again, his pupils were blown and heavy lidded. “You,” he answered lowly, and Louis groaned deeply before giving up his gentlemanly act, using the hand curled in Harry’s hair to pull him forward and crush their mouths together.

*

Harry’s back hit the wall of the hallway hard, and he moaned slightly as Louis bit down on his neck, growling into the silken skin. Harry’s hands were fisted in Louis’ thin white shirt, so tight he was worried in far back of his mind that he might rip it. He wouldn’t mind at all, if it _did_ end up ripping.

Louis’ soft hair tickled just under Harry’s chin, and his eyes fluttered open, then fell down to Louis’ figure just beneath him. He was suddenly struck by their height difference, and he smiled softly before Louis groped him and he groaned and fell back against the wall once more.

Louis looked up with a grin in his devilish eyes, and he quickly stepped away from Harry, leaving him gasping and confused, suddenly off-kilter with the his warmth gone.

“Your apartment or mine?” Louis asked, already holding his key, rubbing the metal between his thumb are forefinger as he waited for Harry’s mind to catch up. He wasn’t sure that was going to happen any time soon, for he was sure he had lost it somewhere around the club.

Harry’s eyes trailed Louis’ fingers over the key helplessly, unable to keep from biting his lip as he imagined them back on his skin, delicately tracing the outline of the veins on his wrist. Louis’ eyes darkened further but he did nothing, waiting for Harry.

He glanced up and when his eyes met Louis’, an electric shock ran through him. “Did you really gag Vicky with her thong that night?”

Louis blinked.

“Come again, love?”

“Vicky. Her thong. Did you gag her with it?” Harry asked, licking his lips as he watched the confusion work its way over Louis’ sharp features. He tilted his head and frowned slightly, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

“Are you jealous, Harry?” Louis following smile was ice melted over honey; cool, clear, and _delicious_.

Harry let out a small breath of air. Louis’ fingers continued to play with the seam of his jeans, and the small motion scattering Harry’s thoughts like dandelion seeds.

“And if I was?” he challenged,  lowering his eyelids as he made eye contact with Louis once more.

“I’d ask you about Nick,” Louis returned immediately, like he had the words on his tongue, just waiting to drop them.

Harry flushed in pleasure; his juvenile trick had worked. Despite himself, he grinned. Louis noticed and pressed closer, an intense look dancing across his eyes. Harry’s smile melted off his face, and his lips opened without his consent.

“Who is Nick?” Louis asked again, his hand gripping Harry’s thigh tightly.

Harry slid his hands up Louis’ back and nuzzled his lips into the crook of the boy’s neck, placing kisses as soft as air along the juncture. He felt Louis shudder under his touch, and he bit down gently.

“Nick isn’t real,” Harry finally whispered, forgetting embarrassment as he watched Louis process his words.

He pulled back, eyes heavy and aroused, his breath coming hard and fast. “You pretended to have a snog to make me jealous?” Harry nodded. Louis’ eyes dipped back into his head as he groaned for the second time that night. “You’re bloody adorable, you know that?” Harry’s cheeks burned in satisfaction, and he pressed himself closer to Louis.

“I’m going to fuck you _raw_ ,” Louis whispered, and Harry was pretty sure he blacked out for at least a second.

“Your apartment,” he panted quickly, taking a fistful of Louis’ shirt in his hands, forcing the smaller boy to meet his eyes, “ _now_ ,”

Louis cursed under his breath and withdrew quickly, sliding his key into the lock and turning it seamlessly.

They tumbled into Louis’ apartment, and Harry noted that it looked exactly how he’d thought it would look.

His walls were painted white and light gray, with no particular pattern. The wall to his left was white but the wall behind and to his right where gray. He had black sports jackets and a leather jacketing hanging like dark ghosts on a coat rack and beside that was the entrance to the kitchen, furnished with gleaming metal appliances. Clear shot glasses were lined up in a scattered array along the front of the counter, and an apple with one bite taken out of it sat next to the microwave.

Harry took all this in with Louis’ mouth attached to his neck, his hands squeezing his hips rhythmically. Louis seemed to notice Harry’s distraction and glanced up, nipping his chin before sliding his palm across the crotch of Harry’s jeans.

Ripples of pleasure spread through his body and Harry let out a soft, startled breath.

“Would you like a tour?” Louis asked cheekily, keeping his hand exactly where it was. Harry struggled to swallow.

“No, it looks exactly like my apartment. Except, yours is way nicer.”

Louis’ mouth curled, and _fuck_ Harry was _done_. He brought him closer, desperately this time. More desperate than in the club, the cab, or the hallway. Louis was right here, touching him, kissing him and it was so much better than what he had imagined.

Louis advanced on him until the back of Harry’s legs hit the bed, and he fell back with a soft ‘ _oof_ ’. Louis flashed his dagger smile again and slid himself over Harry’s body, the slide of his torso against Harry’s own absolutely beautiful. But he wanted more. He wanted _skin_.

Harry quickly pulled at his shirt, gasping when Louis’ warm, soft fingers helped push it the rest of the way off. They dragged over his ribcage and then back down his chest, circling his dusky nipples. He paused a moment, and Harry knew he was studying his tattoos.

“You are gorgeous,” Louis said, almost in awe. He looked up, his eyes smiling even though his mouth wasn’t. “Absolutely boggles my mind, Harry.” He reached down and grabbed Harry’s hips, running his thumbs along the stems of the ferns. Harry arched his back into the touch, staring up at the ceiling through a haze of lust.

“Have you seen yourself?” He whispered back, fingers dancing along Louis’ collar. Louis smiled and removed his hands, grabbing the back of his shirt, pulling it off with one swift motion. He tossed it to the floor, and Harry was sure that maybe his tongue had landed over there too because he was incapable of speech.

He had seen Louis without a shirt before, yes, but not like this. Not up close where the light played magic over his muscles, where the musk of him invaded his senses. Not with his skin touching Harry’s, electric on contact and like a shot of heroine every time his lips touched his neck.

Harry let his head fall back with a moan, and Louis placed his lips on his navel, making Harry jump and clench his fists in the charcoal duvet.

“These are awfully pesky,” Louis commented, playing slightly with the button of Harry’s jeans until he finally undid it. He brought his mouth down lower, and Harry became more and more lightheaded. He felt Louis’ teeth close over the zipper, then the following low sound of his pants loosening. Louis’ firm hands guided them down, and then they were gone, discarded on the floor along with their shirts.

He was wearing briefs, tight and damp around his cock from precum. Louis took the sight in silently, his eyes darkening, hands clenching on Harry’s splayed thighs. He dipped forward and placed one single kiss on the tip of Harry’s member.

Harry moaned softly, biting his lip to keep from bucking up into Louis’ touch.

Louis tsked, reaching forward and snapping the elastic on Harry’s briefs. He let out a startled yelp and propped himself on his elbows, confusion tugging at his brow.

“I can’t have you that quiet, not after all this waiting.” Louis said, almost scolding. Then, before Harry could compose an answer, Louis had swiftly removed his briefs and taken him entirely into his mouth.

Harry fell back against the bed hard, mouth open, eyes heavy lidded and blown. His cheeks flushed and he arched up when Louis sucked, hallowing his cheeks out spectacularly. Harry barely registered the noise he was making, or the way his fist reached out and slammed onto the headboard of the bed. He could only focus on Louis, on his heat, on his silken tongue working the kind of magic people could only _dream_ of.

Louis was smirking, and Harry was whining, arching and desperate, completely unable to control himself. Louis’ hands wandered as his tongue did. Up his shaft, down his legs. All soft, light touches. Designed to drive him insane.

It was working.

“Louis,” Harry pleaded, unable to help himself. “Louis, please, for the love of _God_ , please,”

Louis’ eyes were bright, almost mischievous, and he removed his mouth with a slow grin and a kiss on the tip. Harry went cross-eyed.

“Please what, love?”

Harry made desperate, breathy sound and arched his back, closing his eyes tight. “Please, please make me come.”

Louis wasted no time in taking Harry back into his mouth. If it had felt good before, this time, it was _blinding_. Harry couldn’t tell up from down, only that Louis was sucking deliciously hard and that his tongue never stopped moving. He dipped slightly into the slit of his cock, and Harry, with a choked moan, came hard, tendrils of white hot pleasure lacing their way through his muscles.

He lay, spent and panting, as Louis rose to his feet to grab something. He came back with a small bottle of lube, and Harry’s dick twitched at the sight.

“You look so beautiful,” Louis whispered, spreading lube along his fingers.

Harry rolled his head to the side. “I feel like now is a little too sinful to be saying sweet things like that,”

Louis cracked a grin as bright as the a glinting blade. “I cannot tell a lie,” and with that, he inserted his first finger.

Harry’s eyes rolled back in his head and he gasped, fists curling tightly in his own hair, body rocking forward to meet Louis’ finger.

Louis entered another finger slowly, and Harry quivered, biting his lip. Louis held still for a moment, and then began to move, gently, slowly.

“Jesus, Lou,” Harry said before he could think, “ _go_ ,”

Louis bit his thigh for good measure, smiling, before removing his fingers and positioning his swollen head at the Harry’s opening. He entered slowly, giving Harry time to adjust, and finally his hips connected with Harry’s skin, and he sat, swallowing hard.

Harry barely registered the look of complete pleasure on Louis’ face, too consumed by heat and fire, desperate for the friction he knew Louis could provide. He canted his hips forward and Louis choked on a groan, bending forward to rest his forehead on the flat of Harry’s stomach.

“Harry, love,” Louis said hoarsely, “you’re gonna fucking kill me.”

Harry smiled, dragging his fingertips along Louis’ arm before rocking into him again, more desperate this time.

Louis then sat up, breathing hard, and met his thrusts head on.

Harry dissolved.

He shattered into a million pieces and wasn’t sure they all reassembled correctly, because all he could hear was his own moans, loud and needy and thick. Louis was panting above him, eyes glazed over, lip caught between his teeth. He was rocking into Harry and Harry could barely think, barely _breathe_. He threw his head back and groaned, his hands leaving marks along Louis’ back.

Pleasure laced its way through his body, wound its way tightly around his calves and settled deeply in the navel of his stomach. He felt himself go rigid, felt the pleasure increase frantically, wind up to the point where he could only just bear it.

Then he fell apart.

He came with a harsh, ruined cry. He realized a moment later it was Louis’ name. Waves of ecstasy flooded his body, calming the fire with the most tender touches in the world. Louis came soon after, his face an absolute work of art, his fingers gripping Harry’s hips tightly as he uttered a small cry himself, almost as if it were punched out of him.

He fell to the side of Harry, panting, eyes closed. His hand rested on Harry’s stomach, and he reached up to trace his fingers along the curving lines of his palm. Louis opened his eyes a slit and met Harry’s gaze. He smiled softly, tenderly, and encircled Harry’s finger with his grip. They lay like that, breathing deeply for the next couple of minutes.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Louis blinked his eyes open at the same time Harry did. They glanced at each other, smiles in each of their eyes.

 Louis opened the door, covered with a sweatshirt, Harry, a blanket, with a cheeky, “May we help you?”

Mrs. Roberts, the kind old lady across the hall, dropped her hand, eyes going wide in shock at the same time as Louis’ and Harry’s.

“Uh,” she began.

Louis glanced at Harry, then quickly shut the door with a small laugh a lopsided grin.

**Author's Note:**

> AS I SAID: this isn't even completed yet, but I WOULD LOVE FEEDBACK!
> 
> FEEDBACK 
> 
> is awesome. I want to know what you guys think should come next - literally, this is all thats written so far. This is basically a kinkfit for any & everyone because I was bored. 
> 
> THANK YOU YOUR LOVE & SUPPORT MEAN SO MUCH TY TY


End file.
